Book three's last Chapter
by Adelia Snape
Summary: THis is the chapter where Snape tells Adelia that he is her father.


Chapter? are you old enough to know?

It got me thinking about what happened last night .I know I was saved By the Professor Severus Snape. But all of the sudden I was called to his office the next day. I walked with Harry in the hall to Professor RJ Lupin office. Then I walked to Snapes office. I looked at Harry and told him that I would be right back. He nodded.

I walked into the classroom to where the Professor was. He was sitting at his desk. He looked up from the piece of parchment. His kind of look like he was nervous. Snape handed me the letter. He told me to read it out loud, but sit down first. I looked at him and said," But Sir this is your mail, I shouldn't be reading it."

"Read it." Repieled Snape as he watch me beginning to read the letter.

It's said"

Dear Severus Snape,

I am Mironia Talmina, Adelia Harnoka Snape's aunt and your wife's sister, First you knew about your daughter being born I know you were there .Adelia is your daughter. (I paused right there for a moment) She was born a week after you had left. You knew she was your daughter. Why did you leave unaccepted. You let my sister die for your own daughter. Adelia is alive because Madika risked her life to protect her lovely child. Madika didn't know things would turn out this was. She loved you even though you also love Lily Evens. You married her to ease your pain I thought at first but that wasn't it . My sister died the same way Lily and James Potter died. I am writing to you know as this school year is coming to an end and I lie in a Hospital bed die'n . By the end of this school year I am no longer in Adelia's life. I want you to be the father she disturbs , be a family she has no one else. I know why you truly left my sister because You knew even though it ment death to my sister, wanted to protect your daughter and you would be reunited with her. I want you to tell her as soon as you get this letter.

You're the father she truly needs. Addi does mention you a lot protecting her. And you're her favorite teacher. Please tell her

Sincerely Mironia Talmina.

Ps. It's good that your protecting her I put trust in you.

I looked at the professor, you was my father. He looked at me, .I said, "You are my father, my aunts dead.

Snape put his arms around me and hugged me. I could hear his sadness inside.

He didn't let go for some time and then he said, "My Adelia, yes I am your father. I just wanted to protect you from the dark lord, I didn't want to leave. But if I had stayed he would have killed both of you. I loved your mother. If anything happens to you, I wouldn't have forgiven myself for leave my family. "

There was silence for a little bit after that. "I couldn't believe this it explains so much, my last name, you keeping an eye on me when I am with Harry, me being in Gryffindor, and protecting me when I was by the weeping willow from." I repieled. He suddenly know I was kind of pissed off. He stood there in silent. Till I spoke again, "Now I must be going I told Harry that I would see Professor RJ with him."

He gave me a blank look to see if I was going to say another word. Before I walked out the classroom door. I looked back and said, "I guess I will be living with you father," I saw him sit down and put his face into his hands. I left and As I walked through the hall towards I ran into Harry , He wasn't visiting RJ yet he actually was waiting for me .

Harry asked, "So Adelia what did Snape want?"

I looked at him and said ," Snape is my … Father."

Harry was stunned then said," I see are you sure ."

"Yeah I am pretty sure Harry." I said . Suddenly Snape walked passed us dropping a letter with my name on it , it had never been open. I saw him look at me over his shoulder and look away. Harry picked it up for me and handed it to me. I looked at him and told him I would read it later. We both walked into RJ's office. Harry looked upset. RJ looked at both of us. He was packing up all of his items.

"I have never seen such down faces in my life did something happen?" asked Lupin.

Harry looked at me but I couldn't say it so he told Rj that Snape was my father.

All Lupin did was put his arms on my shoulders. And Smiled. "I see you finally found out after all these years , I heard about your aunt I am so sorry to hear about that, at least you still have him ."

I stood there for a moment in silence I couldn't help but keep the silence but Rj was right I still have someone in my life that still wants to be apart of it I couldn't help but accepted and learn to live with Snape.

Harry looked unease a little bit till he came over to where I was standing. He put his hand linking with mine. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. Rj looked at us and said," You both have each other as well , stinking to each other side no matter what is what you both need ."

I had finally spoken after a while of silence , I said, " whats gonna happen with you professor?"

Professor just shook his head and said", I am going to live my life with Tonk, I don't think parents would want their kids being taught by well me , a were wolf ."

" What do you mean Professor?" asked Harry.

There was silence. I said," Harry ,he no longer will be our teacher anymore."

Harry looked at him like there was a thing wrong with that. Rj said, " I guess I could give this back to you since I am no longer in your teacher." He said handing us the mauders map. And he said , "Mischief manged." and he walked out the door. We looked at each other and walked hand and hand out the door not taking a second look back.


End file.
